Just a smile
by Kiminochi
Summary: Chelsea is just trying to get a smile out of Vaults. Can she do it? Read to find out! "Just pull up the corners of your mouth and make it stay. Then you have a smile! Now you try!" "Alright" He smirked. "That's a smirk! Not a smile!"


Hi! I'm Kiminochi and I decided to do a one-shot. Since I have a new friend named dearharuki, I already learned that she just LOVES Vaults. But I told her already about the new name Natsume made for Vaults. It's Vaughn! She was pretty disappointed, so I wanted to do a one shot about Vaults and Chelsea. You can basically tell it's kind of one of his heart events. Anyway, Enjoy!

--

Chelsea was humming and made her way towards the beach. Chelsea smiled. 'It's so nice and sunny out! It's perfect for going to the beach!' Chelsea thought. She skipped merrily and started humming a tune. When she got there, she saw another person there as well. She just couldn't see who it was though so she treid to get a better look.

'It's a guy, cowboy hat and boots, all cowboy attire actually. And gray hair. . . GRAY HAIR?! It's one of the elderly men then!' Chelsea thought. She made her way toward the 'elderly man and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me old man, but can I join you?" Chelsea said happily.

Then Chelsea saw it was actually Vaults! It was a pretty bad mistake to call him a elderly man. "I'm not an old man." That was Vaults' only reply before he look out to the big ocean agian. Chelsea felt her face blush.

"I'm sorry Vaults! I can't tell people's backs. All I saw was. . .gray hair and I kinda mistook you for an old man." Chelsea said softly. She then started bowing up and down. " I'm very sorry about that! Can you forgive me?" Chelsea said. She was getting really worried now.

The only response Chelsea got was nothing and then Vaults muttered something. "Sure." Was his only reply. Chelsea got happy and smiled. "Then can I join you then?" Chelsea asked. Vaults nodded only slightly. Chelsea got happy and stood beside him.

Things got quiet. Vaults took a glance towards Chelsea. He saw that she had her eyes closed and she was inhaling and exhaling the salty sea air. "The sea and the air is so relaxing. . . and the view is so beautiful. . . don't you think?" Chelsea asked to Vaults. "Yeah, it's. . . nice." Vaults said. Chelsea pouted. Vaults noticed this and said what was wrong.

"Well, you should talk a little more! Then we might actually hold a conversation here!" Chelsea replied to him. Vaults tilted his hat a little. "The only time I'm holding a conversation is when I have to talk to my customers." Vaults said. Chelsea smiled. "See? That was a conversation! We started talking and I asked you a question and you replied! Maybe you can have fun as well!" Chelsea happily said.

Vaults was a little puzzled. "How do you have fun and be serious. . . at the same time?" Vaults asked. Chelsea thought a moment and looked out to the sea again. Then Chelsea had an idea. "I got it! Let's laugh a bit! It'll be fun! Laugh with me!" Chelsea said.

Vaults didn't get it. But he doesn't start laughing. Chelsea started to convince him to laugh. But he still didn't laugh. Chelsea thought again. Then she had another idea. "How about a smile?" Chelsea asked.

"Why do you want me to. . ." Vaults said. Chelsea urged him again. "Come on! You can do it! You just pull up the corners of your mouth and make it stay like that!" Chelsea said. Then Chelsea used her face as an example and put a big smile. "See? Now you try Vaults!" Chelsea said enthusiastically.

Vaults was to plain surprised that she still wanted to see him smile. So he tried to do one. "Ok." He lifted up the corners of his mouth upward but all it turned out to be was just a smirk. Chelsea sweatdropped. "That's not a smile! It's a smirk!" Chelsea said.

Vaults sighed. "Maybe you're asking the wrong person about this. Besides. . . I can't smile." Vaults said and frowned. Chelsea pouted.

"I want to see! Iwant to see how you smile! Everyone can smile!" Chelsea said. Then she smiled and then put her index fingers and pulled the corners of his mouth up. "Just practice smiling! I really want to see!" Chelsea said. Vaults was really shocked.

Vaults blushes a little. "This is the first time anyone told me to smile. . ." Vaults said. Chelsea was a bit surprised. "Huh?" Chelsea replied. His blush wears off and he says never mind. "I have to start working again. I'll keep in mind and practice to smile." Vaults said. Chelsea smlies and giggles.

Vaults starts to walk away when Vaults stops, but his back is turned to her. Chelsea wonders what he would want. "Thanks. . . It was nice talking to you. . ." Vaults said and started walking away. Chelsea waves bye. " Buh bye! Make sure to show me your smile the next time we meet ok?" Chelsea asked. Vaults put one hand up the air. Siginalling that he heard and will promise that.

Chelsea started to walk home. " Just a smile. That's all I wanted from you Vaults. . ." Chelsea said and let out a giggle. "And maybe a kiss to go with that too!" Chelsea said as she giggled.

--

What do you think? I hope I didn't make the characters seem OC. . . I thought this would be an okay fic. I hope you like it. This is actually dedicated to dearharuki! My new friend on Fanfiction! I hope you like it dearharuki! Pleaseif you like it everyone, please submit a review! It'll be greatly appreciated!

-Kiminochi


End file.
